A certain backrest among backrests for office chairs is configured such that, for example, the entire backrest is integrally formed with synthetic resin and a plurality of openings are formed in a back plate for back support, so that the back plate can appropriately bend backward to provide a comfortable sitting feeling when a person leans on the backrest (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3).